Estaciones para enamorarse
by Hatake Mary
Summary: Después de una larga espera, Naruto por fin le da una respuesta a Hinata. Y, aunque no es la esperada, eso la ayuda a darse cuenta que el amor a veces no es solo de dos...
1. Primera estación

**»** **Disclaimer** **:** **Naruto** y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Sin embargo, **Estaciones para enamorarse** me pertenece, y se prohíbe su reproducción total o parcial. La imagen de portada fue encontrada en internet y su uso es sin fines lucrativos. Ha sido modificada para la historia.

 **»** **Clasificación** **:** +18 años. _Menage a trois_. Si no te gusta éste tipo de historia **NO** sigas.

 **»** **Pareja** **:** Hyuga Hinata, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame

.

.

.

 **Primera estación**

 **» Te queremos para… Nuestros bonitos** ** _otoños_** **«**

.

.

.

Las hojas secas de los árboles caían suavemente sobre el césped, se mecían con delicadeza y tranquilidad en el aire hasta caer, y ella las observó como si fueran lo más fascinante del mundo en aquel banco del parque.

Dos años. Dos largos años para que él simplemente le contestara un… _Gracias, soy afortunado. Pero yo sigo amando a otra persona…_ Y no iba a detenerse a pensar que era lo que tenía Sakura que ella no. Porque, obviamente, eran muchas las respuestas. No obstante, estaba segura que la pelirosa era carente de otras que ella sí poseía, y que él era quien no sabía apreciar eso.

Suspiró. Un largo y profundo suspiro se escapó de entre sus labios.

—¿Qué voy hacer? —se cuestionó a sí misma ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

No podía ir a encontrarse con sus amigos. No podía verlos a los ojos y decirles que finalmente había sido rechazada. Que Uzumaki Naruto, por fin, le había dicho que no. Que, aunque ellos le aseguraron que tenía que ser un idiota para no apreciarla, él le había dado su rotundo no, con otras palabras, un poco menos dolorosas quizás, pero al fin y al cabo seguía siendo definitivamente una negativa.

—A casa…—murmuró aún con la cara oculta—. Iré a casa y comeré esa caja de chocolates que me regaló Kiba-kun…

—¿Ahogarás penas?

Ante aquellas palabras Hinata alzó su rostro perpleja y observó fijamente a la recién llegada.

—Ino-chan…

La rubia tomó asiento junto a la Hyuga y sonrió con tristeza y compresión reflejada en su mirada. Hinata comprendió que la Yamanaka podía ser alguien quien entendiera como se sentía.

—Sé cómo te sientes, Hinata-chan.

Hacía un par de meses atrás su amiga había sido rechazada también. El joven Nara le había pedido disculpas, pero que su corazón pertenecía a alguien más. Entonces, Ino le había contestado a Shikamaru que se diera prisa, porque por perezoso perdería a su persona especial, y se alejó con la cabeza en alto de regreso a la florería.

Hinata había sentido una gran admiración de como la rubia, al día siguiente, estaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Con su sonrisa normal y sus ánimos hasta por lo alto.

—Yo no soy fuerte…—declaró la primogénita del líder Hyuga—. No soy como tú, Ino-chan… ¡Ni siquiera me animo a ver a la cara a Kiba-kun y Shino-kun!

Ino sonrió. Una sonrisa de picardía surcó su rostro entonces.

—Ellos darían todo por ti. No sé qué estás esperando para ir a refugiarte en sus brazos.

—No.—El rostro de Hinata se tornó carmín—. No puedo simplemente utilizarlos de pañuelo. Ellos confiaban en que Naruto-kun me…

—¡Por _Kami_ , Hinata-chan! —Ino protestó. Se puso de pie y encaró a la peliazul—. ¡En el fondo ellos rogaban porque Naruto te rechazara!

—¿Qué?

Ino pudo jurar que su amiga casi tartamudeaba de la impresión. Su cara era una máscara de incredulidad. ¿Podía ser tan ingenua? Casi todos en la aldea se habían dado cuenta de lo que ambos chicos sentían por ella. Y no era un amor de hermandad. Claro que no…

—No digo que deseen verte mal. Estoy segura que su prioridad es que seas feliz. —Ino aguardó unos segundos en silencio. Buscaba las palabras adecuadas—. Lo que quiero decir es que, tanto Shino como Kiba, te quieren.

Listo. Se lo había dicho. Alguien tenía que abrirle los ojos, ¿no?

—Yo también a ellos—aseguró enseguida Hinata—. Así que, sigo sin entender que…

—¡Hinata-chan! —La joven Yamanaka casi gritó—. No hablo de ese tipo de sentimiento.

Los ojos luna la observaron con sorpresa. Pestañó una, dos y tres veces hasta que algo hizo click.

—No puede ser…—Ahora si la cara de Hinata era rojo vivo—. Yo…

—¿Por qué no puede ser?

—Porque ellos dos…—La mayor de las hermanas Hyuga agitó las manos en el aire como intentando dar una explicación—. Somos un equipo. Nosotros… Son mi familia y yo…

Ino alzó una ceja.

—¿Si tuvieras esposo no sería tu familia?

Hinata se mordió los labios con nerviosismo.

—Estamos hablando de Shino-kun y Kiba-kun, Ino-chan… Los dos no pueden…

La integrante del _Equipo Asuma_ estaba dispuesta a refutar eso cuando una voz a sus espaldas se lo impidió.

—¿Qué no podemos?

Ino sonrió y Hinata deseó preferir estar en un genjutsu que allí. Sería menos doloroso.

—Chicos, yo me retiro. —Ino palmeó las manos de Hinata—. Te dejo en buenas manos.

Le guiñó un ojo y se marchó en menos de un latido.

Hinata corrió la mirada y se frotó las manos con nerviosismo. ¿Cómo haría para verlos si las palabras de Ino sonaban en su mente una y otra vez? No podía creer que ambos tuvieran ese tipo de sentimiento para con ella. Tantos años teniendo ese cariño de sentirles como hermanos mayores y de un instante a otro parecía que nada era verdadero…

—¿Nos dirás que no podemos? —Kiba estaba frente suyo con los brazos cruzados.

—Yo…—Hinata lo observó de reojo. Raro que Akamaru no estuviera con él.

—¿Te parece extraño que tengamos sentimientos por ti?

Claro y directo. Como solo Kiba podía ser.

—No es eso…—Tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar. Pero de frustración. No comprendía como habían terminado en esa situación de una confusa declaración—. O si, en parte… Es solo que…

—¿Te sorprende? —Shino interrumpió aquello que su amigo fuera a decir y tomó asiento junto a ella. Hinata asintió—. Ambos tomamos la decisión de dejarlo para nosotros. Solo queremos verte feliz.

—¿Por qué… nunca hablaron conmigo?

—Tú quieres a Naruto—sentenció Shino.

 _Ellos darían todo por ti._

Las palabras de Ino aparecieron de lleno en sus alocados pensamientos.

—Pero él ama a otra…—murmuró más para sí que para ellos.

La primera lágrima cayó.

—Ese idiota.—Kiba gruñó. Se puso de rodillas frente a Hinata y, con una delicadeza que muy pocos apreciaban de él, rodeó el cuerpo femenino en un abrazo—. Estamos aquí. Llora todo lo que quieras, _hime_ …

Entonces, Hinata lloró. Las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas y se perdieron en su mentón, empapando el abrigo de Kiba. Su corazón dolía y al mismo tiempo se sentía lleno de calidez. ¡Qué sentimientos más contradictorios tenía! Quería gritar de tristeza y al mismo tiempo reír de felicidad.

¿Cuánto tiempo se mantuvieron en esa posición? Ella llorando y ellos consolando en silencio. No lo sabía. Pero estaba segura que no le importaba permanecer así para siempre.

—Hinata…—La voz de Shino llegó hasta ella al mismo tiempo que la mano masculina del Aburame tomaba la suya y entrelazaba sus dedos—. Te amamos. Desde hace años.

Kiba sonrió.

—No pensé que serías el primero en decirlo.

Shino se encogió de hombros e ignoró el comentario de su amigo.

—Y aunque aún albergas sentimientos por Naruto. ¿Estaría mal que te pidiéramos una oportunidad?

—¿Oportunidad? —Hinata se enderezó y se limpió el rastro de lágrimas de sus mejillas. Los brazos de Kiba aún la rodeaban. El Inuzuka permaneció serio con un brillo especial en sus ojos—. No podría tener q elegir a alguno de los dos… Los quiero a ambos por igual y yo…

Fue el turno de Shino en sonreír. Ella los quería, a los dos, y aún no se daba cuenta. Inconscientemente Hinata albergaba sentimientos por ambos y siempre habían estado ocultos tras el _sol_.

Irónico. Muy irónico utilizar esa comparación.

—No tendrías que elegir.—El joven Aburame habló con seguridad en sus palabras—. Cuando dije que _te amamos_ no lo decía como si hablara por separado.

Hinata lo observó con asombro y contuvo la respiración.

—Lo que Shino quiere decir es que te queremos juntos. —Alzó ambas cejas con diversión—. Como un _equipo_.

Las mejillas de la joven se tornaron rosadas. Separó los labios como para hablar, empero ni una sola palabra salió.

—Te queremos para compartir los _bonitos otoños_ en Konoha.

La voz de Shino se mezcló con la brisa y se fundió con las hojas anaranjadas que se balanceaban entre ellos. Su voz se convirtió en un suave arrullo para el corazón de Hinata.

Y solo una pregunta rondó en su cabeza entonces.

¿Compartiría más otoños con ellos, los tres juntos?

.

.

.

 **»** **Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Mientras escribía la cuarta parte de _Nuestro lugar soleado_ , me vino la inspiración para armar ésta mini historia ubicada en las estaciones. La historia se centrará en el **Team 8** y su relación como pareja. No será un triángulo amoroso para ver quién se queda con la chica, sino de la relación de los 3 como una sola pareja. Por eso mismo el aviso en clasificación de _**Menage a trois**_.

Por otro lado los capítulos serán cortitos y no muy extensos.

 **»** **Extra** **:** Para el título de cada historia utilicé una frase que encontré en una imagen de internet. Me encantó y pareció perfecto para la historia. El encabezado decía _**Te quiero para…**_ y describía cada estación. Obviamente la adecué a la historia.

Espero sus comentarios de que les ha parecido ésta locura.

 _¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!_

Gracias por leer.

 **Hatake Mary**


	2. Segunda Estación

**»** **Disclaimer** **:** **Naruto** y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Sin embargo, **Estaciones para enamorarse** me pertenece, y se prohíbe su reproducción total o parcial. La imagen de portada fue encontrada en internet y su uso es sin fines lucrativos. Ha sido modificada para la historia.

 **»** **Clasificación** **:** +18 años. Menage a trois. Si no te gusta éste tipo de historia **NO** sigas.

 **»** **Pareja** **:** Hyuga Hinata, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame

.

.

.

 **Segunda estación**

 **» Te queremos para… Nuestros largos** ** _inviernos_** **«**

.

.

.

Su corazón saltó de júbilo cuando sus ojos divisaron las puertas de la aldea. Después de casi dos semanas de ausencia, por fin regresaba a casa. Nunca había tenido la necesidad de volver tan pronto de una misión. Hasta Shikamaru, que había sido su compañero, le había dicho con sorpresa que nunca la había visto tan ansiosa de regresar. Ella solo sonrió, como en ese momento, y contestó que tenía motivos de sobra para hacerlo.

.

.

 _—Cierto. Te has mudado recientemente. —comentó el Nara observando los copos de nieve que se acentuaban en las ramas de los árboles—. Con casa nueva y vida nueva, hasta yo estaría así._

.

.

Las palabras de su amigo resonaron en su mente justo en el instante que atravesaban las puertas. Izumo y Kotetsu ya se hallaban esperándolos. Tras un saludo y unas anotaciones, Shikamaru y ella continuaron su camino hacia la torre Hokage.

—¡Hinata-chan!

Ante el llamado, la joven peliazul detuvo su andar, encontrándose con que su amiga la saludaba efusivamente desde la entrada del _Barba Q_. Sonrió en respuesta y seguidamente observó de reojo a Shikamaru.

Sabía que, aunque la rubia hubiera actuado como si nada tras el rechazo del moreno, las cosas no habían quedado muy bien entre ellos. Se notaba la tensión e incomodidad cuando estaban en el mismo lugar. No obstante, también podía ver que ambos estaban tan dolidos que parecían orgullosos en negarlo. Sus miradas los delataban.

—Ino-chan, ¿cómo estás? —Hinata fue la primera en acercarse. Notó que Shikamaru se quedaba un poco más atrás. Esperándola.

—¡Helada! —exclamó entonces la primogénita de Inoichi—. Y Sai se está tardando.

—¿Sai? —Pestañó con asombro.

—Si, me ha invitado a comer—contestó su amiga con alegría.

Fue en ese instante que la joven Hyuga sintió, a su espalda, a su compañero de misión tensarse. ¿Podría ser que Shikamaru si sintiera algo por Ino? No, imposible. El había negado cualquier sentimiento amoroso hacia su compañera de equipo.

—Entregaré el informe solo, Hinata. Nos vemos.

El hijo de Shikaku Nara pasó junta a las jóvenes sin esperar respuesta. La molestia de su voz era palpable y Hinata sabía que no era por ella, ni siquiera por Ino. Sonrió. Porque señores, eso, definitivamente, eran celos.

—Grosero—murmuró la Yamanaka cuando la figura de Shikamaru se perdía—. Qué esté enojado conmigo no significa que…

—No es enojo—comentó Hinata interrumpiéndola—. Creo que Shikamaru tiene celos.

—¿Celos? —repitió casi con ironía—. Hace seis meses que casi ni hablamos. Soy consciente que me alejé. Pero es que dolía…—Ino se cubrió los ojos con el dorso de su mano derecha—. Dolía tanto, Hinata-chan. Y, aunque ese sentimiento sigue aquí, duele más estar alejada de él, que saber que no me ama… Y ya no sé qué hacer…

La peliazul suspiró y abrazó a su amiga. Ella la entendía perfectamente. Pero por obra del destino había encontrado quienes poco a poco sanaban su corazón.

—Gracias.—Ino tomó las manos de Hinata entre las suyas al mismo tiempo que rompía el abrazo—. Pero ya no te entretengo más. Ve a casa. —Sonrió entonces con picardía—. Sé que han estado locos de preocupación por ti.

Enseguida las mejillas de la joven Hyuga se tornaron rojas.

—Estaban algo molestos cuando me fui de misión…

—Lo sé.—Ino rió divertida—. Me enteré por Sai que Kiba llegó a donde Hokage-sama a reclamar que te hubiera mandado de misión a una semana de mudarse.

—¡Dime que no es cierto! —exclamó avergonzada.

La rubia volvió a carcajear.

—Por eso. Apura antes de que sepan que llegaste y te retuve.

Hinata asintió aún con la cara roja y se despidió de su amiga. Ya encontraría el momento de juntarse con Ino para quitarse las penas con una buena cantidad de chocolate y una larga charla. Ambas lo necesitaban. Porque, aunque la herida que Naruto había hecho en ella casi se curaba, había sentimientos nuevos que la perturbaban. Y siempre había una pregunta rondando en su mente, ¿podía funcionar una relación así?

Entonces, el hilo de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido cuando la puerta del apartamento se abrió dejándola con las llaves en mano. La figura de Kiba ocupó todo el umbral de la entrada.

—¡Por fin regresas! —exclamó sorprendiéndola en un abrazo.

Hinata sonrió y rodeó la cintura masculina con sus brazos.

—Bienvenida a casa…—susurró él justo antes de plantar un beso en la frente de la peliazul.

Y esa pequeña frase hizo acelerar su corazón.

—¿Qué tal han estado? —inquirió ella al mismo tiempo que Kiba se alejaba lo suficiente para cerrar la puerta tras ellos. Al cruzar la sala, Hinata pudo notar lo ordenada y hermosa que estaba. Los muebles que habían elegido juntos, los cuadros, pequeños recipientes con hermosas flores. Que seguro Ino había obsequiado—. Ustedes…

—A decir verdad, fue Shino—contestó Kiba—. Dijo que teníamos que tener todo perfecto para cuando regresaras.

El joven Inuzuka la volvió a abrazar y aspiró su aroma. Años viéndola crecer, como mujer y como kunoichi, y pensando que jamás podría tenerla de otra forma más que como amiga… Y ahí estaban, cinco meses de una relación que avanzaba y un mes de vivir juntos.

—Si la sueltas podré abrazarla también.

Kiba bufó y Hinata soltó una pequeña risa antes de encaminarse a los brazos de Shino. Quien ya la esperaba ansioso.

—Estoy en casa, Shino-kun…—susurró enroscándose alrededor del cuello masculino.

—Bienvenida.—El joven Aburame le plantó un suave beso en la coronilla al mismo tiempo que rodeaba su cintura—. Ve a darte un baño para relajar esos músculos. Enseguida estará la cena.

—¿Has cocinado tú? —Hinata había descubierto en esa semana juntos, de recién mudados, que Shino era un experto en la cocina.

—He hecho un intento de _domburi_ con lo poco que había de verduras y pollo. Kiba no sabe ir de compras.

—¡Eh! —protestó el Inuzuka—. ¡Soy un experto eligiendo carne!

—¿Y dónde está la carne? —Shino lo contraatacó sin soltar a la paeliazul.

Hinata sonrió ante la pequeña disputa.

—Mañana iremos al mercado—comentó ella entonces—. Me ducharé y en cinco minutos estaré ahí.

Enseguida se alejó por el pasillo que comunicaba la sala con las dos habitaciones y el cuarto de baño. Las ganas de sumergirse en agua tibia y calmar el dolor la estaban matando. Pero no quería preocupar a ninguno de los dos. Shikamaru la había ayudado a vender la herida tras una mini curación que se había auto hecho con lo que sabía de medicina.

—Terminaré la cena. Revisa que no sea grave.

—¿Pudiste notar donde es? —Kiba frunció el ceño.

—Tiene un corte en su lado izquierdo. Justo sobre las costillas.

Shino suspiró casi con frustración.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Mis insectos están algo alborotados al percibir el olor de la sangre de Hinata. Están desesperados por protegerla.

El hijo de Tsume Inuzuka bufó molesto.

—Menos mal que Akamaru se quedó con Hana hoy. Estaría insoportable también.

Su amigo asintió.

—Es nuestra mujer. Nuestros camaradas lo soben.

Shino desapareció en la cocina y Kiba soltó una gran sonrisa.

 _Nuestra mujer._

¡Qué bien sonaba eso!

Ingresó despacio al pequeño lavado y encontró a Hinata casi dormida en la bañera. Su cabeza descansaba a un lado y su cabello flotaba libre en el agua. Enseguida notó como ella se sostenía el costado.

Gruñó. No pudo evitar imaginar a quien había osado lastimarla. Siempre se había preocupado por su compañera de equipo. No obstante, ahora era diferente. Ella era suya y no iba a ocultar nunca más lo que sentía. Aún si los clanes se oponían, aún si toda Konoha lo hacía. Y si llegaba a ocurrir algo sabía que Kakashi los ayudaría. Él como Hokage había dicho que no existía una ley en contra de la relación de ellos y que por tal motivo no era de su incumbencia lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer el Equipo 8.

—¿Ya está la cena?

La voz suave de Hinata lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Negó al mismo tiempo que se acercaba hasta ella. Se inclinó para quedar a la altura de la bañera. Apoyó un brazo en el borde de la tina y con el otro se dedicó a acariciar la mejilla femenina.

—Hay que curarte esa herida.

Hinata suspiró.

—Sabía que era imposible ocultarlo.

—¿En serio pretendías eludir el olfato de un Inuzuka y los insectos de un Aburame?

La joven Hyuga se encogió de hombros. Su desnudez parecía no incomodarla y Kiba sintió que eso era un gran avance que ni ella misma había notado.

—Hay algo que te preocupa—sentenció él—. Y no es la herida.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa. ¿Tan fácil era de leer?

—Hime…

—Es solo qué…—suspiró queriendo encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—Dilo. Sin miedo. ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así?

Lo observó fijamente. Ambos colores de ojos se encontraron.

—¿Funcionará? Es decir, la dinámica de ésta relación…—explicó—. Me pregunto si realmente funcionará. —Aguardó unos instantes y luego prosiguió—: ¿Si paso más tiempo con uno se enfadará el otro? No me gustaría que pensaras que quiero más a Shino o que él piense que te quiero más a ti…

—Sabemos que no será fácil. —La voz del Aburame cubrió el lugar. Kiba y Hinata lo observaron parado en la entrada del cuarto de baño. Estaba recostado contra el marco de la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos—. Pero no veo porque no funcione. Nos conocemos de años, sabemos más del otro que de uno mismo. Te queremos y nos quieres. ¿Cuál podría ser el inconveniente? Tienes dos hombres que darían su vida por ti. Solo piensa en eso y deja que lo demás fluya.

Hinata lo observó absorta ante sus palabras. Shino tenía razón. Se querían y estaba segura que llegarían a amarse. Solo tenía que dejar de procesar todo con su cabeza y hacerle más caso a su corazón.

Asintió, con las mejillas rosadas, entendiendo las palabras masculinas.

—Hombre, nunca hablas, pero cuando lo haces…

Shino ignoró a su amigo.

—Ya está la cena.

—Vamos…—Kiba ayudó a Hinata a ponerse de pie—. Curemos esa herida, comamos y vamos a tirarnos un rato en el sofá. Hay que estrenar la televisión nueva.

Hinata sonrió feliz.

—¿Noche de palomitas?

—Y de abrazarte entre los dos. Te queremos bien calentita en estos _largos inviernos_ de Konoha.

.

.

.

 **»** **Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Aquí les traigo la segunda entrega. Como verán, se ha mostrado un avance en la relación, pero Hinata aún conserva ciertas dudas y miedos. ¿Quién no lo estaría no? También me pareció divertido poner de trasfondo a Shikamaru e Ino. Les agrada la idea de ver también algo de ellos Espero sus respuestas para saber si continúo o no.

Por otro lado, **quizás** algún día haga algún _longfic_ de ésta historia. Me estoy quedando con las ganas de profundizar muchas cosas y hasta de explicar bien el proceso de éste _atípico amor_.

 **»** **Extra** **:** prometo un _lemon_ en el último capítulo.

Espero que éste **_invierno_** les haya gustado. Gracias por todos esos _reviews_ espectaculares que animan tanto a escribir. Gracias por los _seguidores y favoritos_ que le han dado a Estaciones para enamorarse.

 _¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!_

 _Gracias por leer._

 **Hatake Mary**


	3. Tercera estación

**»** **Disclaimer** **:** **Naruto** y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Sin embargo, **Estaciones para enamorarse** me pertenece, y se prohíbe su reproducción total o parcial. La imagen de portada fue encontrada en internet y su uso es sin fines lucrativos. Ha sido modificada para la historia.

 **»** **Clasificación** **:** +18 años. Menage a trois. Si no te gusta éste tipo de historia **NO** sigas.

 **»** **Pareja** **:** Hyuga Hinata, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame

.

.

.

 **Tercera estación**

 **» Te queremos para… nuestros perfectos** ** _veranos_** **«**

.

.

.

Un largo suspiro se escapó de entre sus labios en el instante en que el vaso con limonada acarició su mejilla. El hielo dentro se agitó y el sonido le produjo placer. Nunca pensó que sentiría un calor más sofocante que el del desierto de Suna. Se había equivocado. Konoha estaba en su peor verano y apenas comenzaba.

Estiró sus piernas a lo largo del sofá y bebió de su rerfesco. En ese instante, Akamaru, que estaba a los pies del sofá totalmente echado, bufó molesto.

—Lo sé…—Hinata lo observó con pena—. Tú lo estás pasando peor, ¿no?

El can soltó otro bufido y cruzó las patas debajo de la cabeza.

—Espero que Kiba-kun arregle pronto el aire acondicionado…—comentó entonces la peliazul—. Creo que no aguantaremos otra noche con este calor.

—Debimos llamar a un técnico.

La voz de Shino resonó en la sala. Hinata lo vio tirarse en el sofá personal, que estaba al otro lado, con botella de agua en mano.

—Kiba-kun dijo que podía…—Las mejillas de la joven se tornaron rosadas.

—Lo mismo dice cuando le toca cocinar.—Shino alzó una ceja.

Hinata sonrió con diversión ante la comparación y luego se quedó observándolo. Aún no podía acostumbrarse al hecho de ver a Shino en playera y pantalones cortos. Al igual que ella, él no era de mostrar demasiado su cuerpo. Pero, ¿qué más se podía hacer con ese calor? Nada. Solo rogar que Kiba arreglara pronto el dichoso aparato. Sino tocaría preparar la habitación libre y dormir separados, aunque eso le regalase la protesta de ambos hombres.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Eh…

Hinata casi tira su limonada al ver a Shino casi sobre ella. ¿En qué momento se había acercado? Él se había inclinado hacia su cuerpo y lo único que lo detenía de estarse sobre suyo era el brazo con el que se sujetaba del sofá.

Buscó la forma de liberarse de esa prisión invisible y notó que Akamaru había desaparecido sin dar aviso alguno. _Traidor_ … Pensó.

Asintió sin emitir palabra alguna.

—¿Segura?

El joven Aburame se inclinó aún más. Enseguida un calor abrasador la cubrió y sabía que no era por el clima.

—S-si, de v-verdad...—Tartamudeó y quiso golpearse por hacerlo.

A pesar de que llevaban varios meses viviendo juntos y como pareja, no podía evitar avergonzarse en situaciones… Comprometedoras. Ellos no habían pasado al postre, como le decía Ino cada vez que hablaban sobre el tema entre ellas. Y no sabía si ellos no la encontraban atractiva o ya habían encontrado dudas respecto a su relación y por eso aún no avanzaban. Cualquiera de las opciones dolía. Dolía demasiado. Por eso, era que Hinata prefería no pensar demasiado en esa cuestión. Porque estaba segura que no soportaría otro rechazo, más aún cuando su corazón ya no latía por Naruto, sino…

—Deja de analizar todo.

La voz de Shino la sacó de sus pensamientos y, antes de poder siquiera procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, sintió los labios masculinos apoderarse de su boca.

Al comienzo, el beso de Shino fue suave, como saboreando un dulce. Luego, cuando ella entreabrió sus labios, él se permitió profundizar aquel acto. Besarla era como perderse en un placer inigualable. Era como disfrutar de un manjar único.

¿En qué momento Shino había terminado sentado en el sofá y ella sobre él con las piernas a los lados? No lo sabía, pero Hinata estaba segura que ambos estaban mucho más sudados que antes. Shino afianzó el agarré en su cintura y presionó el beso sujetándola de la nuca. El pelo de ella los ocultó a ambos como si de una cortina se tratase.

—Te amo—declaró él cuando se separaron por falta de aire. Las mejillas de la ojiperla se volvieron rosadas—. Aparta las dudas.

Él acarició su labio inferior con el pulgar. Hinata sentía su corazón latir tan rápido que pensó que explotaría entre sus costillas. Las manos le hormigueaban y su cuerpo se sentía tan caliente que pensó que se desmayaría.

Sabía lo que eso significaba.

 _¡Pasa ya al postre!_ La voz de Ino retumbó en su mente.

—Yo calcinándome para arreglar el aire y ustedes aquí divirtiéndose.—La voz de Kiba los alertó de su presencia. El Inuzuka los observaba con una ceja alzada y los brazos en jarra. Tenía restos de polvo y suciedad en la cara y ropa. Hinata escondió su rostro en el pecho de Shino para no reír y susurró un suave perdón—. ¡Oh, no! ¿Y encima te causa gracia mi apariencia?

—Estás hecho un asco.

Kiba entrecerró los ojos.

—Gracias, Shino—espetó—. ¿Quieres ir a arreglar tú el maldito aparato?

—No. Llamaré a alguien que sepa.

Entonces, antes de que volviera la disputa entre ambos de quien podía reparar el aire y quien no, Hinata besó la mejilla de Shino y se puso de pie.

—Prepararé el almuerzo. —Pasó junto a Kiba y besó su barbilla. El único lugar que no estaba manchado—. Ve a ducharte.

Cuando la ex heredera Hyuga se perdió en la cocina. Kiba sonrió con diversión.

—Aquí el que necesita una ducha fría no soy yo. Sino ustedes dos. Sobre todo tú…

—Cállate. —El joven Aburame se encaminó por el pasillo y se metió al cuarto de baño.

Kiba soltó una carcajada con ganas y Akamaru, que había aparecido de vaya a saber donde, ladró en protesta.

—¡Maldición! ¿Tampoco me tienes fe? —Inquirió con indignación—. ¡Voy a arreglarlo!

En ese instante, el timbre sonó dos veces. Kiba pestañó con asombro. ¿Quién en su sano juicio saldría a esas horas con ese calor? Era pleno medio día y el sol estaba en su punto mas alto regalando sus abrazadores rayos. Hasta los comerciantes habían comenzado a cerrar a esas horas para abrir pasada la sofocante tarde.

—¡Voy yo! —exclamó sabiendo que Hinata dejaría el almuerzo a medio hacer por ir a abrir. Fue grande su sorpresa al ver quien era su visitante—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hola a ti también, Kiba.—El recién llegado rodó los ojos ante el saludo del dueño de casa.

—Eh… Si, perdona, Shikamaru.—El Nara negó levemente como restándole importancia—. Es solo que no esperaba que fueras tú. Más a esta hora y con éste calor. ¿Alguna misión?

—No…—suspiró—. Mi problemática novia quiere invitarlos a cenar esta noche.

—¿A cenar? —Shikamaru asintió con desgana y lo quedó observando cómo esperando su respuesta—. Creo que no habrá problema. No teníamos planes.

—Perfecto…

Kiba notó como parecía dudar. Era como si su amigo quisiera decir algo más. Como si deseara no irse aún.

—¿Te sucede algo?

—La problemática está preparando la cena, prefiero no estar ahí—contestó con sinceridad.

El dueño de Akamaru soltó una risa.

—Yo tampoco quisiera estarlo. Ino se vuelve muy molesta cuando cocina—comentó Kiba recordando cuando Hinata invitó a la rubia a cocinar juntas en la casa. Shino y él hicieron a su chica jurar que nunca más planearía algo como eso otra vez—. Pasa. Necesito ayuda con el aire acondicionado.

—Me volveré experto en reparación.

Y así entre limpieza y armar y desarmar, ambos lograron que el aire acondicionado de la casa, del reciente trío amoroso, volviera a funcionar y los protegiera de la calurosa temporada.

Almorzaron entre risas, más que nada de Kiba y Hinata, y los comentarios directos de Shino y Shikamaru. Justo cuando el Nara se estaba por marchar, la hermana mayor de Hanabi Hyuga se acercó a él.

—Gracias. —murmuró con sinceridad mezclada con felicidad.

—De nada. Fue suerte, no sé nada de reparación de…

—No. —Hinata negó interrumpiéndolo—. No me refería a eso. Pero también gracias por ayudar a Kiba.

—¿Entonces? —inquirió el pelinegro sin entender.

—Gracias por devolver la sonrisa al corazón de Ino-chan…

Shikamaru no se esperaba aquello. Tanto fue la sorpresa que no pudo controlar el sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas. Se volteó enseguida para ocultarlo y alzó la mano.

—Nos vemos ésta noche. —Dio un par de pasos cuando se detuvo y antes de proseguir su camino agregó—: Aparte, yo debo agradecer a la problemática de mi chica por esperarme, ¿no crees?

Hinata sonrió feliz al saber que sus amigos por fin habían dejado el pasado atrás como ella. Ahora, llevaban un mes juntos y eran sumamente felices. Los malos entendidos y todas las mentiras se habían acabado.

Unos brazos rodeando su cintura la devolvieron a la realidad. Kiba la sujetaba con delicadeza y posesión al mismo tiempo.

—Disfrutemos la tarde con helado.

—Eso suena genial…—suspiró al sentir como besaba su cuello—. ¿Sofá o cama?

—Donde sea.—Shino le sujetó su mano izquierda y besó su frente—. Mientras tú estés en medio de nosotros, donde sea…—repitió.

Hinata se dejó disfrutar lo que aquellas caricias y cuidados le brindaban. Se dejó besar, acariciar y mimar. Ya no había dudas que su lugar era ahí. Con ellos dos. Con sus dos hombres.

—Éste va a ser un perfecto _verano_ en Konoha…

Y no supo si fue Shino o Kiba quien murmuró aquello. Ella ya estaba fuera de la realidad ante tanto amor. Pero sonrió estando totalmente de acuerdo.

.

.

.

 **»** **Notas de la autora** **:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Aquí con la tercera entrega. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Creo que éste es mi favorito. Por la tensión sexual mezclada con el amor.

Por fin se arreglaron las cosas entre Shikamaru e Ino. ¡Hasta me dieron ganas de dedicarles un one-shot aunque sea!

Por las dudas les comento que la historia estaría ubicada en la época de The Last. O sea más que nada para que se imaginen como se verían los personajes y la edad que tienen.

 **»** **Extra** **:** ¡El próximo es el último capítulo!

Gracias por todos esos _reviews_ espectaculares que animan tanto a escribir. Gracias por los _seguidores_ y por poner en _favoritos_ a **Estaciones para enamorarse**.

 _¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!_

 _Gracias por leer._

 **Hatake Mary**


	4. Cuarta estación

**»** **Disclaimer** **:** **Naruto** y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Sin embargo, **Estaciones para enamorarse** me pertenece, y se prohíbe su reproducción total o parcial. La imagen de portada fue encontrada en internet y su uso es sin fines lucrativos. Ha sido modificada para la historia.

 **»** **Clasificación** **:** +18 años. Menage a trois. Si no te gusta éste tipo de historia **NO** sigas.

 **»** **Pareja** **:** Hyuga Hinata, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame

.

.

.

 **Cuarta estación**

 **» Te queremos para… nuestras inolvidables** ** _primaveras_** **«**

.

.

.

La brisa movía sus cabellos bajo la sombra de aquel gran árbol de cerezos. Los movía suavemente haciéndolos bailar entre los pétalos de sakura. Se veía hermosa. Como una princesa durmiente esperando a su príncipe para ser despertada. Y pensar en querer besarla a escondidas lo hizo sentirse un canalla y que todo fuera bastante irónico a decir verdad. Porque besar a Hinata bajo un árbol de cerezos era muy irónico. Además, de muy arriesgado.

Suspiró al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba para quedar a la altura de ella. Había sido un completo idiota sin lugar a dudas. Demasiado en realidad. Desde hacía un tiempo que se venía planteando lo imbécil que había sido por rechazar a Hinata y pensar en que su amor de toda la vida sería correspondido.

¿Tendría alguna oportunidad con ella si lo intentaba? Esa duda le impedía dormir cada noche. Porque él lo había notado, si. Hinata era muy feliz. Irradiaba luz por donde se la mirase. Y él lo sabía bien, porque la observaba horas a escondidas y no perdía detalle de cada parte de su cuerpo.

Con cuidado de no alarmarla de su presencia estiró su mano para retirar unos pétalos que se habían quedado adheridos a su flequillo. Entonces, sus ojos se posaron directo en esos labios tentadores entreabiertos y de color fresa.

—Si yo fuera tú ni siquiera lo pensaría, Naruto.

El susodicho se sobresaltó y de un salto se puso de pie.

—Hola, Shino…—murmuró con las mejillas arder. Lo habían descubierto infraganti y nada más ni nada menos que el Aburame. Porque si de algo estaba seguro el rubio era que le tenía más miedo a Shino que a Kiba.

—Hola.—Shino se acercó, depositó las bolsas que traía junto a las mochilas que estaban a un lado de su novia y se quedó de pie frente al Uzumaki. Era una pared entre Hinata y Naruto.—. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Solo pasaba…—El blondo se pasó una mano por sus cortos cabellos y sonrió con nerviosismo—. Quedé de encontrarme con Sasuke y Kakashi-sensei para ir a almorzar.

—¿Y el motivo por el que querías besar a Hinata es…?

La cara de Naruto era un poema. Sus mejillas se pusieron al rojo vivo y más aún cuando notó que Kiba se acercaba hecho una furia con Akamaru pisándole los talones.

—¡¿Qué intentabas qué?!

El grito del Inuzuka no solo hizo que a Naturo se le erizara la piel, sino que Hinata se despertara y de un solo movimiento estuviera en pose de defensa, esperando el ataque.

—Tranquila…—La voz de Shino le hizo darse cuenta en donde estaban. Aún en mitad del parque, con Kiba sujetando de la chaqueta a Naruto y Akamaru gruñendo. Pestañó una, dos y hasta tres veces para intentar comprender que sucedía.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Naruto-kun? ¿Kiba?

—¡Éste imbécil! —El joven Inuzuka sacudió al rubio con enfado y antes de que pudiera decir algo más Shino lo interrumpió.

—Naruto, llegarás tarde a tu almuerzo.

—¡Shino! —protestó Kiba.

Ambos hombres del Equipo 8 se miraron un instante y nadie pudo objetar que en aquella ficticia batalla muda el Aburame había salido victorioso. Kiba soltó al Uzumaki y le dio la espalda bufando, Akamaru gimió en protesta y caminó hasta posarse junto a Hinata.

—Yo, lo siento…—Naruto intentaba no tartamudear. Sus mejillas rojas y sus manos sudorosas por los nervios eran suficientes—. ¡Adiós!

Y antes de que alguno pudiera siquiera pestañar el blondo había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Hinata se quedó observando el camino preguntándose que había ocurrido. Ella solo había cerrado unos momentos los ojos… Bueno, se había quedado ligeramente dormida y de pronto estaban el rubio y Kiba a punto de darse golpes. Ok, su novio queriendo golpear a Naruto.

—¿Alguno podría decirme que sucedió?

Akamaru gruñó en respuesta, mientras que Shino y Kiba fruncieron el ceño y se miraron con complicidad.

—¿Hola? —Hinata insistió cruzándose de brazos.

Entonces, Shino sujetó su cintura con suavidad y Kiba pasó un brazo por sus hombros. Hinata terminó atrapada entre ambos cuerpos masculinos totalmente sonrojada.

—¿La verdad? —inquirió el dueño de Akamaru antes de depositar un casto beso en su frente. La joven Hyuga asintió—. El idiota de Naruto quiso besarte.

—¿Qué? —Hinata tembló y sintió su rostro arder.

—Te dejamos sola un instante y el lobo aparece.

El comentario de Shino la hizo sonreír y enseguida ella se abrazó a la cintura de él escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del Aburame.

—Pero caperucita tiene a su cazador, más bien a dos, y los ama profundamente.

Tanto Kiba como Shino sonrieron y no pudieron evitar sentir esa felicidad burbujeante que les recorría el cuerpo por completo desde que estaban con ella.

—Vamos a casa, estoy molido.

—Eres un flojo, Kiba.

—Hay que llevar el informe de la misión a Hokage-sama…—interrumpió Hinata antes de que ambos comenzaran una discusión interminable.

—De eso regresaba, mientras Shino iba por comida.

—Pensaron en todo…—comentó Hinata entonces.

—Claro—respondieron al unísono ambos chicos.

.

.

 **N/A:** a partir de éste momento hay escenas de _sexo explícito_. Por favor, **no** continúes si no te gustan.

.

.

Apenas ingresaron al departamento, Hinata se recostó en el sofá. A decir verdad, estaba cansada. La misión en Suna había sido más difícil de lo que cualquier hubiera imaginado. Ni siquiera el Kazekage lo había esperado de ese modo. Los renegados eran hábiles y perseguirlos por tres días en pleno desierto no había sido de ayuda.

—¿Un baño relajante? —Shino inquirió colocándose detrás del sofá y masajeando sus hombros.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió. Nunca se habría imaginado que Shino podía ser tan atento y cariñoso.

—No tengo fuerzas para nada…—contestó suspirando.

—¿Segura? —Kiba se inclinó lo suficiente para rozar sus labios.

¡Y mucho menos hubiera pensado que Kiba era todo un lujurioso!

—La comida.—protestó ella, pero no pudo evitar reír cuando la sonrisa depredadora de Kiba le advirtió que esa no era su prioridad.

Entonces, de un segundo a otro, se encontró siendo besada y despojada de su ropa superior. Su rostro ardió de vergüenza, y se sintió estúpida por un momento. Siempre parecía comportarse como si fuera la primera vez que estaban juntos.

La boca de Kiba recorrió la piel de su cuello y pasó por la curva de su hombro para comenzar a descender por sus senos y terminar en sus pezones. Sus dientes jugaban y mordisqueaban de forma tortuosa haciendo que no pudiera evitar humedecerse. Pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él para sostenerse y presionó sus rodillas para impedir que se diera cuenta de que ya estaba excitada con solo sentir como sus manos y labios la recorrían.

—Alguien esta mojada…

La voz ronca de Shino vibró tras de ella muy cerca de su oído, tanto que el aliento caliente de él provocó que sus pezones se irguieran haciendo que Kiba se diera cuenta al instante y comenzara a juguetear con su lengua. Gimió y tembló de manera descontrolada.

Siempre era igual. Su cuerpo se entregaba y cedía ante ellos, por más que a ella la cubriera la timidez.

Ahora no eran solo las manos de Kiba las que su cuerpo recibía, sino también las de Shino. Estaba en medio de dos cuerpos ardientes y sin control de sus propias acciones.

—Rodea mi cintura con tus piernas—exigió Kiba alzándola en el aire.

—¿Cama?—preguntó cuando Shino se alejó de ella y dio espacio a que Inuzuka se moviera.

—Nop…—contestó Kiba sonriendo y presionando sus caderas a las de ella haciéndole notar como su miembro ya estaba duro—. Hay que aprovechar los almohadones que Shino compró.

Y no tuvo tiempo a preguntar nada más. Porque, cuando pudo darse cuenta, Kiba estaba apoyado contra los almohadones con ella encima y Shino se situaba sobre su espalda. Estaba atrapada entre los dos sintiendo como ambos miembros la presionaban exigiendo permiso de invadir su cuerpo. Otro gemido se escapó de entre sus labios y sus pulsaciones subieron tanto que llegó a pensar que se desmayaría allí mismo.

—Hinata…—gruñó Kiba deshaciéndose de sus pantalones y los de ella de manera brusca y desesperada—. Necesito sentir lo mojada que estás por nosotros.

Las manos de Shino la sujetaron de las caderas y la guiaron hasta la punta de la masculinidad de Kiba. Un ronco sonido se escapó de su garganta cuando el miembro duro la penetró con fuerza y de un solo golpe.

Era imposible poder coordinar sus pensamientos para describir lo que ambos le hacían sentir. Ella era simplemente un cúmulo de emociones liberadas entre jadeos, suspiros y gemidos de placer.

—Así… Así…—espetó entre dientes Kiba mientras ella se movía sobre él en un ritmo suave y fuerte.

—Hime…—La voz ronca de Shino llegó traspasando la bruma de éxtasis que la invadía—. Solo tienes que decirme que pare y lo haré.

Frunció el ceño y se preguntó que había querido decir con aquello. Sin embargo, cuando sintió las manos de Shino en su ano acariciándolo y humectándole algo frío lo supo. Su cuerpo tembló y vibró. Nunca había imaginado ser penetrada por los dos al mismo tiempo… ¿Podría? ¿Su cuerpo lo resistiría?

—Tranquila…—Shino se inclinó hacia ella—. Recuerda, solo tienes que decirme que pare…

No le dio tiempo a contestarle. Jadeó y gimió totalmente excitada cuando el miembro duro de él la invadió. Estaban ambos llenándola. Entrando y saliendo de forma sincronizada y rápida. Mientras uno se deslizaba hacia fuera el otro la invadía nuevamente. Nunca quedaba vacía.

—Mierda…—Kiba se aferró a su cintura con más fuerza—. Te has mojado más, Hinata…

—Estás tan apretada…—murmuró Shino.

Los movimientos iban en aumento y con mayor velocidad. Ella parecía no estar entre los dos cuerpos masculinos que la rodeaban mientras los sonidos de la habitación pasaban a ser gritos de excitación. Los almohadones se habían desarmado de lo que había sido el improvisado colchón y los tres cuerpos parecían fusionarse como uno solo.

—¿Hinata?—Kiba buscó la mirada femenina—. ¿Estás bien?—preguntó cuando los ojos perlados se fijaron en él.

—No vayan a parar…—espetó ella y ambos soltaron una risa ronca.

La querían para ellos y no les interesaba lo que Konoha, o todas las aldeas juntas, pensaran; eso simplemente se ignoraba. Tampoco que ella de vez en cuando sufriera por el rechazo del Uzumaki; porque las heridas se curaban. Ni mucho menos que su familia la despreciara; ellos eran de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha y harían uso de sus orígenes si fuera necesario.

Lo único que les importaba era que Hinata aceptara que ambos la amaban de manera salvaje y sincera, y ella se dejara cuidar y querer. Que comprendiera que ellos ya sabían que al jugar con fuego era posible quemarse. Pero sobre todas las cosas, que entendiera que ambos eran capaces de incendiar cada estación del año solo por ella.

Porque en ese mismo momento esa primavera sería inolvidable en Konoha.

.

.

.

 **¿FIN?**

.

.

.

 **»** **Notas de la autora** **:** ¡Hola! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Se terminó! ¿Les ha gustado éste capítulo? ¿Un final digno? Me costó bastante a decir verdad. Era borrar y escribir cada línea varias veces. Pero estoy bastante conforme con el resultado. ¡Espero sus opiniones con ansias!

 **»** **Extra** **:** Se estarán preguntando por ese fin entre signos de interrogación… Bueno, es que quizás, algún día, les dedique la historia que de verdad se merece éste trío.

Gracias por todos esos _reviews_ espectaculares que animan tanto a escribir. Gracias por los _seguidores_ y por poner en favoritos a _Estaciones para enamorarse_.

 _¡Nos vemos en otra historia mía!_

 _Gracias por leer._

 **Hatake Mary**


End file.
